


a stoner & a hipster

by davzee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davzee/pseuds/davzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After getting their shit flipped & missing the bus they walk home.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. the saviour

Dave was walking down the hallway when a tall black haired kid shoved him into a locker "Stupid fuckin hipster" the kid said. Dave brushed it off, everyone at this school seemed to hate him he was used to the aggression. Well everyone eexcept this one girl named Nepeta she was nice to dave & he had a slight crush on her.

Dave continied walking untill this very muscular guy with an arrow on his shirt stopped him. "How you doin fag face?" "How is it bein a hated hipster?".  
Dave never really understood what hipster meant but by the way everyone said it he assumed it was derogatory.  
"Hey leave the kid alone." Came a voice from no where. Then the muscley guy turned to face the owner of the voice."Oh well look the stoner's standin up for the hipster." The big kid shouted. Then the owner of the voice came into Dave's sight. 

Oh it was Gamzee, Nepeta told you about him apparently he is a huge stoner who gets bullied.  
"Call me what you want but leave him alone." Gamzee said. Then the muscular boy punched Gamzee very hard knocking him uncouncious. Then he turned around & hit Dave's face against the cement wall then throwing him over by Gamzee. "Ha look at those fags layin down cuddling." The big kid shouted while walking away.  
Dave got up, realizing Gamzee was conscious againhe helped the brave stoner up to his feet. "Hey man thanks, you saved my..." Dave stopped while helping Gamzee up his hoodie sleave roled down & dave saw that gamzee's wrist was scared.  
They both realized that they missed the bus. So they walked together talking about school & grades when Nepeta came up behind them." Where were you Dave?" She asked. Dave responded "Getting my ass kicked." Nepeta hadnt noticed gamzee so Dave pointed to him & said "he saved me alot of pain." "Well that's good" she said as the 3 of them began walking home.


	2. the walk home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting their shit flipped & missing the bus they walk home.

"Hey, Gamzee right?" Dave said breaking the long held scilence. "Ya". Gamzee was speeking much softer now."Well I'm dave. And i want to say thanks alot. That giant fuckstick woulda killed me." "Ya maybe." Gamzee sighed noticing he didn't want to talk Dave shut up. The scilence was reinstated.  
As they were walking Dave thought of something, he couldn't go home looking like this. His face was all cut & bleeding & his shirt was torn magically his glasses were fine. "Hey Gamzee, um could i walk to your house & stay the night there my bro is way overprotective since the move?" "Sure." Gamzee said. Dave thinks he sees a smile on Gamzee's face. Nepeta turns to Dave & looks at him in a way that says you're too nice.  
As they walked further Nepeta's house came up. She gave Dave a hug & said thanks to Gamzee. Finally Dave & Gamzee were alone,Dave noticed that Gamzee was uncomfortable around Nepeta. They walked quietly to Gamzee's house, then went in.


	3. the house

Gamzee's room was way diffrent than Dave expected. It had no pictures on the wall & weirdly he had a bed, Dave remembered Nepeta said people there sleep in piles of sludge or something. "Ok Gamzee what's wrong. I noticed your arm. Why do you do that?" Dave asked in the softest voice he could make. "Because everyone hates me & no one cares." Gamzee said slightly surprising Dave, he didn't expect gamzee to open up. "I care." Dave said starring into gamzee's eyes. "Whatever you say." "Im serious." Dave said trying his best not too yell. Then Gamzee asked "really? " "yes" Dave said as he did he reached over to gamzee & pulled him close to him for a hug. Gamezee accepted this & very gently hugged Dave.   
As Gamzee pulled away Dave noticed he was crying & he did something he never thought he'd do. He lifted up the crying boy's chin & kissed him. Gamzee was very surprised but he kissed him back. Dave was careful to be gental. As they pulled away they both noticed the otger was smiling. Gamzee was blushing slightly then he pulled Dave closer & they kissed again softly still but this time longer. Dave put his arms arounfmd Gamzee's waist still not pulling away. Feeling this Gamzee put his arms softly around dave's neck. Neither pulled away for a long time. Dave never thought he'd like kissing a guy, but he did he loved it the way their lips ment so gently & moved almost in sync. Gamzee finally pulled away he was blushing & smiling way too much to continue. Then Dave noticed the time "oh shit look at the time." Dave said smiling. They were both wearing sweatpants so they just took off their shirts & climbed in the bed. One last kiss, then they fell asleep Gamzee hugging daves waist & using his chest as a pillow.


	4. next day

They decided to walk to school today they botgh woke up early enough.  
Holding hands they walked down the street to the school.  
When they got to school & started walking down the hallway the muscular boy ment them saying "oh look turns out little fagboy stoner is with gay hipster." Then Gamzee looked at Dave & gave him a solid kiss infront of the whole school.


End file.
